The Heart Brings You Back
by I'm-Not-Your-Average-Monster
Summary: When an unlikely friendship leaves Catherine with an unexpected gift, will she be able to handle the responsibilities and the pain that come with it? What about her friends? Her family? And what will they do when a shocking revelation rocks their world?
1. Chapter 1

_'Hey guys! :D Rachel here. I know i shouldn't be starting another story but this idea just came to mind and i can't get rid of it so...i'm sure you all understand right? Anyway this is just something i'm trying out so please just give it a go? I assure that all you Catherine/Warrick fans will enjoy :D_

_Thing you need to know: For the purpose of this storyline we did not see Warrick's actual body once in 'For Warrick' okay? All we saw was a blood covered Grissom and the bloody sheet covering the body. So that scene where Catherine walks up to see his body being covered didn't happen that way. She walked up to see the body already covered. Got it? good._

**Disclaimer:** Now, i'm only saying this once...I do not own CSI! If i did Warrick Brown would NOT be dead! : *sob*

* * *

**Willows Residence  
**

Catherine Willows groaned into her pillow as her alarm clock blared loudly from her bedside table, rudely tearing her from a bittersweet dream.

As one hand blindly searched for the offending object, Catherine attempted to bury her head further into her pillow, hiding from the world and the things missing from it.

"AH!" Catherine yelped as her hand made contact with the corner of the table instead, "Damn it." She cursed under her breath pushing herself up into the sitting position.

She sighed heavily and glared at her alarm clock fiercely before throwing back the comforter and stalking towards her en-suite bathroom pulling off her clothes as she went.

Catherine turned on the faucet and stepped under the steaming spray, a contented sigh escaping her lips. She dipped her head under the flow of water, squeezing her eyes closed against the myriad of emotions swimming through her from the images assaulting her mind: memories of a better time.

Catherine squeezed her eyes tighter at the sting of salty tears, turning off the faucet and stepping back out blinking rapidly and shaking her head to rid her mind of the unwanted pictures.

"Good evening Catherine." Lily Flynn greeted her daughter from her place at the stove.

Catherine looked up at the sound of her name, "Oh, evening Mother." She replied distractedly.

Lily narrowed her eyes observing her daughter intently, "Bad sleep?"

Catherine shrugged, "Restless." She replied falling onto a stool at the counter. Lily handed her daughter a large cup of coffee which Catherine eagerly accepted taking a long sip.

"What?" Catherine snapped catching her mother staring.

Lily shrugged and Catherine scoffed.

"Oh please Mother. I know you've got something to say so..." she gestured with her hands for Lily to continue.

"I'm worried about you Catherine." Lily voiced coming around the counter to sit next to her daughter.

Catherine shook her head, "Mom-"

"No!" Lily silenced her sharply, "At first I thought it was natural but now..." she trailed off attempting to catch her daughter's eye, "It's been months Kit-Kat...maybe it's time to let him go." She whispered sadly.

Catherine laughed bitterly, "What? You mean the way you've let Sam go?" she shot back snarkily and Lily retracted her hands.

Catherine closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry." She whispered sincerely.

Lily nodded once placing her hand back onto Catherine's arm, "Maybe you should talk to someone." She suggested cautiously.

Catherine's eyebrows hit her hairline, "Like a shrink?" she questioned incredulously and Lily nodded. "No. No way Mom, no! Besides the department made us all speak with someone after..._it_ happened." She explained quietly.

Lily reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, "You can't even say his name." She whispered voice laced with concern.

Catherine smirked slowly, "Warrick Brown." She announced pointedly ignoring the twang of pain in her chest as she did and hoping that her mother missed the involuntary flinch.

"Oh Catherine." Lily said sadly pulling her daughter closer.

'_Guess not then.'_ Catherine thought bitterly, "I'm okay, Mom." She assured half-heartedly.

"Talk to someone, please?" Lily begged.

Catherine looked at her, "Like who?"

Lily bit her lip in thought, "Um...Gil?" she offered with a smile, "Talk to Gil."

Catherine's features darkened and her face fell further at that name, "Gil left, Mom." She reminded her dejectedly.

"Oh, right." Lily winced, "How about that handsome Texan fellow?" she tried with a smirk.

Catherine chuckled, "Nick." She supplied his name and Lily shrugged. "No." Catherine brushed it off, "Warrick was his best friend."

"Exactly!" Lily exclaimed nudging her arm but Catherine remained firm on the subject. "That lovely boy Greg," she tried one last time, "I know he's a good listener." She assured referring to the time she helped him with his book.

Catherine smiled at her mother's persistence, "I'm fine, Mom. I promise." She kissed her cheek, "I've gotta go." She informed glancing at the clock.

"But you haven't eaten yet." Lily pointed out with a disapproving frown.

"I've still got time. I'll grab something on the way in." Catherine promised.

"We need milk." Lindsey announced as she descended the stairs.

Catherine turned to her and smiled instantly, "Hey baby," she greeted pulling her daughter into a hug, one which the fifteen year-old returned just as eager. "I'll pick some up and bring it back before I head in. Anything else?"

Lindsey nodded, "Fresh juice and cookies."

Catherine and Lily chuckled, "You and your cookies." Catherine muttered as she planted a kiss to her daughter's head while Lindsey grinned, "Okay, I'm on it." She headed for the door, snatching up her keys as she went, "Se ya in a few!" She called over her shoulder.

"Bye!" Lily and Lindsey chorused as she disappeared out the door.

**~CSI~**

Catherine Willows weaved her way down the aisle, avoiding as many people as possible as she went: milk and juice already in her arms. She turned the corner in search of her daughter's beloved cookies only to go crashing into someone in her haste.

"Damn it." Catherine cursed as she bent down to help the woman collect her belongings thankful she hadn't dropped her own, "I'm so sorry I, I wasn't looking." She apologized quickly.

"It's alright." The woman assured her as they both stood to the feet, "Catherine?" the woman questioned unsure and Catherine's head shot up, "Catherine Willows?"

Catherine focused on the woman before her and her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh!" she cried startled, "Tina."

Tina Garrett, formally Brown, smiled at the slightly older woman nervously, "Hi, Catherine."

Catherine merely stared at her, a tight smile on her lips.

The silence between the women continued to grow and with it the tension until it became too much.

"How are you?" Tina spoke quickly, desperate for something to relieve the tension surrounding them.

Catherine looked at her questioningly.

"Since Warrick." She elaborated gently, "I know you two were close." She chuckled, "We actually used to fight about that to be honest."

Catherine smiled awkwardly, "Yeah I uh...I kinda got the feeling you didn't like my being in his life." She agreed blatantly.

Tina nodded too, "Yeah well, I made him choose." She revealed, "And we both know how that ended."

Catherine eyes bulged at that revelation, "I...I, I thought you divorced because you cheated."

Tina winced, "Um...yeah, that was one reason." She dismissed quickly moving on, "You didn't answer my question." She pointed out.

Catherine remained silent reeling from the discovery that Warrick had chosen _her_ over his _wife_. "Uh..." she chuckled looking to the floor then back up at Tina, "I'm um..." she hesitated, wondering how much to tell the woman who had betrayed her friend so deeply but the look she saw in Tina's eyes convinced her that the woman's concern was genuine.

Catherine sighed, "Not so good." She ground out tersely.

Tina's face seemed to fall at the statement, "I'm so sorry." She whispered unconsciously placing her hand on Catherine's arm in an act of comfort.

Catherine gave her a genuine smile then cleared her throat, "How are you?" she asked returning the inquiry.

Tina shrugged, "I'm doin' okay, I guess." She replied in a very unconvincing way.

Catherine raised an eloquent eyebrow to show her disbelief, "Really?"

Tina chuckled, "It's been hard." She admitted, "My boyfriend bailed as soon as we discovered that Eli wasn't his." She explained gesturing to the cart behind her, "And now with Warrick gone..." she shrugged again.

Catherine's eyes followed the gestured location until they fell upon the beautiful sleeping baby in the cart.

Catherine audibly gasped at the sight causing Tina to refocus her attention. "I didn't even notice."

"I know. He's so quiet when he sleeps." Tina replied just as the baby in question began to stir, "Hey babe." Tina cooed as the boy blinked up at her before turning curious eye onto the woman next to her.

Catherine's hand flew to her mouth and a pained whimper passed her lips as her eyes met his, "Oh my god."

Tina frowned in concern, "Catherine?" she called placing her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

Catherine shook her head unable to tear her eyes away, "His, his eyes." She whispered hoarsely her hand falling to her stomach, "Their Warrick's eyes. I, I never expected..."

Tina's eyes slipped closed briefly, "I'm sorry. I should have warned you."

Catherine shook her head again as she finally tore her eyes away from Warrick's son, "No it's, it's okay." She assured, forcing a smile onto her lips, "He's beautiful." She complimented and Tina nodded with a smile.

"Yeah but he's all Warrick." She said almost bitterly, "But he was beautiful too so..."

Catherine bit her lip and looked down, "Yes he was." She agreed so quietly she assumed Tina had not heard.

Tina observed the woman before her and could see that Warrick's death had taken a noticeable toll on Catherine, the bags concealed by make-up hard to miss by someone who was looking.

"It's hard..." Catherine spoke up suddenly her eyes on the child, "...raising a child on your own."

Tina nodded, "Damn straight." She muttered.

"You're alone?" Catherine questioned sounding surprised, "What about your parents?"

"Estranged and I'm an only child." Tina explained.

Catherine nodded thoughtfully as she looked between mother and son, "Well..." she started digging through her purse searching for her mini pad and pen, "...if you ever need any help or anything..." she scribbled furiously on the pad, tore off the paper then handed it to Tina, "...please give me a call."

Tina took the paper slowly, "You'd do that? For me?" she asked in disbelief.

Catherine nodded, "For Warrick and for Eli too." She smiled warmly at the child, "That's my home, cell and work numbers." She informed her, "If there's an emergency." She insisted and Tina smiled.

"Thank you, Catherine." She said sincerely.

"Take care." Catherine replied, squeezing Tina's hand then turning to the boy, "Bye, Eli." She said softly rubbing a finger over the baby's chubby hand.

Eli giggled and gripped her finger tightly.

"He likes you." Tina said seriously, "And he doesn't take well to strangers."

Catherine smiled at the child, "Your daddy loved you so much." She whispered tears brimming in her eyes as that all too familiar ache returned.

Tina reached out to her again pulling Catherine from her thoughts.

Catherine cleared her throat, slipping her finger from the child's grasp, the boy frowning slightly at the loss of contact.

"I really need to go." Catherine mused aloud grabbing Lindsey's cookies from the shelf. "It was nice seeing you." She directed at Tina, took one last look at Eli before rushing to the check out to pay.

Tina watched her go, "You too, Catherine." She returned gazing after the woman with a sad smile.

**~CSI~  
**

**Willows Residence  
**

"OH! Cookies!" Lindsey cried happily jumping over the couch and rushing towards her mother as she entered the house.

Catherine handed Lindsey the grocery back and the teen obediently took it into the kitchen.

Lily approached her daughter noticing the far-away look in her eyes, "Catherine? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Catherine whispered, her voice hoarse and eyes red from crying, "I just..." she trailed off shaking her head, "I need to redo my make-up." She announced heading for the stairs, Lily behind her.

Lindsey watched her mother and grandmother leave sighing sadly. She placed the milk and orange juice in the fridge fingering the delicate chain around her neck as she opened the Willows was not stupid and she was not a little kid anymore. She knew her mom missed Warrick, she missed him too they were happier when he was around and now...now everything was just hard.

"Catherine." Lily said firmly watching her daughter re-apply make-up as fast as possible, "What happened?"

Catherine sighed and met her mother's piercing eyes in the mirror, "I ran into Tina Garrett at the store." She relented. "Warrick's ex-wife." She elaborated seeing her mother's confused expression.

"Oh." Lily nodded knowingly walking further into the room.

"It wasn't her it was...it was Eli." Catherine whispered, "I hadn't seen him since the funeral and he had slept the entire time so I'd never seen his eyes."

"Warrick's eyes." Lily assumed and Catherine closed her eyes in response.

"She's doing it on her own." Catherine spoke up again after several minutes had passed in silence, "No family, so I gave her my numbers." She informed her mother quietly.

Lily stood and walked to Catherine's vanity, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulders, "That was very considerate of you. She'll need the help and..." she paused glancing at her daughter's face, "...Warrick would want you in his son's life." She assured Catherine, who looked up at her with a watery smile.

Lily smiled back and gave Catherine's shoulders a squeeze, planting a kiss to her head.

**~CSI~  
**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab  
**

"Evening Catherine." Judy the receptionist greeted her with a cheerful smile as she walked through the doors.

Catherine smiled at her taking the pink slips from her hands, "Evening Judy." She greeted back heading in the direction of her office.

Catherine pushed open the door, flicked on the lights and opened the blinds, something she did inform others that she was approachable.

Catherine dumped her purse in the bottom drawer of her desk with her gun and placed her cell phone in its usual spot on top of her desk. She had barely sat down before her team came tumbling through her door.

"Evening Catherine." Ray Langston greeted with a smile, taking a seat in the first chair in front of her desk.

"Lady Boss." Greg grinned cheekily as he plopped down on the sofa behind the chairs.

"Catherine." Sara smiled warmly at her, sitting herself down on the chair situated at the other end of Catherine's desk.

Nick entered last smiling at her and taking a seat next to Greg.

Catherine smiled widely at her friends, "I just love how you all come to _me_." She smirked looking from face to face.

The other four laughed. "Well..." Greg spoke up leaning forwards, "...we all know that Catherine Willows comes to no-one." He joked, winking at her coyly.

Catherine nodded laughing at his actions, "Alright charmer." She teased handing him the first pink slip, "You and Ray got yourselves a _lovely_ little B&E in Henderson." She smiled.

Greg groaned, "Aw man!" he sighed snatching her from her.

Catherine raised an eyebrow at him fiercely and he instantly straightened up.

"I mean: thanks Lady Boss." He amended himself and Catherine nodded throwing in a coy wink at the end.

"You two..." she directed her attention to Nick and Sara, "...have a murder at the Bellagio." She informed them as Sara took the slip from her, "Apparently, the suspect never fled the scene. Makes your job easier and makes him an idiot without a brain."

The four laughed, said their goodbyes and headed for the door, "Hey!" Catherine called suddenly and they turned back to her, "Any of you um...talked to Tina since the funeral?" she asked causally.

Nick, Sara and Greg frowned, "No." They replied together.

"Why?" Nick inquired moving instinctively closer to her.

Catherine shrugged, "No reason." She smiled weakly.

Nick nodded, "I miss him too Cath." He told her gently, Greg nodding his agreement while Sara looked to the floor.

Catherine nodded slowly, feeling the beginning of tears prickling her eyes, "Yeah." She whispered as they slowly dispersed.

Once they were gone and her door clicked shut Catherine sighed heavily, throwing her head back and blinking rapidly at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, willing that horrible ache away.

The loud chirping of her cell phone violently tore her from her thoughts.

Catherine jumped, composed herself then reached for her phone. "Catherine Willows." She automatically greeted eyes closed tightly, not bothering to check the caller ID. "Yes." She replied not fully paying attention to the voice on the other line. "Wait, what?" she cried eyes snapping open. "I'll-yes I'll be right-I'm on my way." She stumbled over her words hanging up sharply, yanking open her drawer and grabbing her purse.

Catherine shot out her seat and raced out of her office, down the long corridor and out into the parking lot. As she reached her car the growing panic that was causing her chest to tighten around her thumping heart was suffocating.

She brought the car to life, backed out of her pace and tore out the parking lot, tires screeching loudly in the silent night.

* * *

_'Well? I know it's a little slow right now but bear with me people! lol Drop me a line and lemme know what you all thought kay? :D Oh! And if you have any questions feel free to PM me or...you know, you can  
always just ask in your review that you are going to leave right? : lol Kidding...kinda ;)_

_Rachel xo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own CSI, it's characters or anything related to the show. (forgot to do that before lol...oops :S)_

* * *

**Desert Palm Hospital  
**

Catherine sped through the front doors of Desert Palm Hospital emergency room stopping only when she reached the front desk.

The young nurse on the other side was chattering away on the phone.

Catherine tapped her fingernails on the wooden desk loudly, grabbing the young girls attention.

The girl looked up at her briefly, held up one finger then redirected her attention back to her phone call.

Catherine raised a perfectly arched incredulous eyebrow. She glared fiercely at the young girl who stumbled over her words from the look but continued to talk incessantly over the line. Catherine gritted her teeth together listening carefully to the conversation. Her temper rising further upon realising that it was a personal call.

"Excuse me?" she called loudly leaning closer to the young girl, who proceeded to hold up that same finger.

Catherine laughed, shaking her head before reaching over the desk and ending the call herself.

The young girl balked, jaw hitting the floor as she stared at Catherine with wide eyes.

Catherine smiled at her sweetly, "Hi!" she greeted with false cheer, "My name is Catherine Willows and I received a call from a Dr. Crenshaw regarding a friend of mine." She informed her smiling, her tone remaining sickly sweet, "Now, I can see that you're _extremely_ busy..." the sarcasm in Catherine's voice brought an insulted smirk to the girl's lips, "...but I would really appreciate it, if you could tell me where I can find him." she concluded her tone sharp, demanding and full of authority.

The girl brought the phone back to her ear, punching the dial pad obediently.

"He's up on the surgical ward." The girl informed her after a brief phone call, "That's on the fifth floor. He's expecting you." She forced a tight smile.

Catherine smiled back, hers appearing to be nothing but genuine, "Thank you _very_ much...Abbey." she read the girls name from her uniform, the sarcasm returning, "You've been _ever so_ helpful."

Catherine shot the girl one last crippling glare before she stalked off towards the patient/visitor elevator, punched the button violently and waited impatiently for it to arrive and take her to someone that could explain to her what the hell was going on.

**~CSI~  
**

Catherine stepped off the elevator silently, her eyes scanning the floor and catching the eye of a tall bulky man with light brown hair. She narrowed her eyes as he approached her with a searching look.

"Catherine Willows?" He question politely and she nodded.

"Dr. Crenshaw?" Catherine returned and he offered her a kind smile. Taking that as confirmation she asked, "What happened?"

The doctor's smile disappeared, "I'm afraid Miss Garrett was involved in a drunken vehicular collision tonight."

Catherine's eyes widened at her perceived insinuation and her jaw dropped.

Dr. Crenshaw shook his head at her reaction, "No, Miss Garrett was not the drunk driver. He was in the van that hit _her_. Collided with the driver's side of the vehicle, lucky for her the car did not flip on impact."

Catherine shook her head still in shock, hands on her hips, "Is uh...is Tina okay?"

"She's in surgery with a colleague of mine as we speak." He answered slowly, "She suffered quite severe crush injuries from the force of impact. Unfortunately there was no way to decipher the severity or extent of all her injuries until she was open on the table." He explained apologetically, "We will inform you of her condition as soon as we know something concrete."

Catherine nodded her head slowly as she absorbed the information being presented to her.

A sudden thought crossed her mind and Catherine's heart stopped cold, her blood turning to ice in her veins.

She looked up into the doctors kind eyes, "Was her...was her son in the car with her?" she asked in an almost whisper, terrified of the answer she would receive, "Eli Brown."

Dr. Crenshaw smiled reassuringly at her, "He was but he's fine." He promised placing a comforting hand on her arm.

Catherine's head fell back as she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god." She whispered quietly, her eyes on the ceiling as she attempted to quiet her pounding heart.

"I can take you too him now." Dr. Crenshaw offered gently, "Let you see for yourself?"

Catherine smiled gratefully at him, "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

Dr. Crenshaw smiled kindly taking her by the arm and leading her back towards the elevator, "Right this way."

"Wait." Catherine stalled him with a hand on his arm, "Why did you call _me_?"

Dr. Crenshaw nodded, as if deciding that the question was valid, "The good Samaritan who called the EMT's told us she was muttering something, telling him to call Catherine Willows. One of the EMT's who arrived on the scene recognised your name and when they found your numbers in her purse..." he explained clearly.

Catherine nodded once, gazing into space as they stepped into the elevator thinking to herself how perfectly timed her run in with Tina had really been...in more ways than one.

**~CSI~**

Dr. Crenshaw stopped outside of room 223 of the second floor children's ward and looked in the window.

Catherine followed his gaze until her eyes came upon the hysterical infant on the other side, his cries muffled by the wall and the heavy door.

Catherine's heart lurched at the sight and she took an instinctual step forwards, "What's wrong with him?" she asked fearfully, anger bubbling to the surface again.

"Nothing of major concern." Dr. Crenshaw answered his eyes also on the baby boy, "He has a few cuts from the broken glass and some bruising from his car seat straps. Eli's also got a nasty bump to the head but there's no lasting damage." Dr. Crenshaw placed his hand on Catherine's arm as she opened her mouth to question him, "I assure you the boy's health is perfect. He's just frightened, needs a familiar face and some comforting." He smiled understandingly.

Catherine exhaled sharply, nodding her head, "Okay, _if_ you're _sure_?"

Dr. Crenshaw laughed lightly, "100% positive. It's lucky his car seat was located on the passenger side of the vehicle or...well, this would have had a much more tragic ending." He concluded solemnly.

Catherine smiled widely at the first assurance but her eyes held a familiar sadness at the prospect of the most unwanted outcome. She thanked the doctor, who again promised to find her as soon as he heard word about Tina's condition, and then she turned to the door pausing when her hand met the handle.

Catherine took a deep breath mentally preparing herself for the boy's uncanny resemblance before she entered briskly, clicking the door closed behind her as quietly as possible so as not to startle the already terrified baby boy in the crib.

The nurses greeted Catherine with a haste nod before they turned their attentions back to the screaming infant.

Catherine approached the crib slowly, tears forming as soon as she laid eyes on the baby.

His face was red and blotchy, eyes puffy and red-rimmed with tear tracks streaking his cheeks both dried and fresh.

Catherine bit down on her bottom lip as his small frame shook with the force of his sobbing. Eli looked up at her as she leaned over the crib, peering down at him.

He met her clouded tear filled eyes with his frightened emerald orbs and her heart melted.

Catherine stretched down and carefully lifted the little boy into her arms, holding him close to her chest.

Eli strained to be nearer to her, one small yet chubby fist latching onto the collar of her leather jacket and gripping tightly as he rested his head over her heart.

Catherine held him tightly but with the gentleness of a mother as she slowly rocked them from side to side, whispering soothing words of comfort and occasionally planting a soft kiss to his forehead.

Catherine slowed her motions to a soft swaying as the baby's sobs turned to painful whimpers. She looked down at the small baby in her arms to find him gazing back up at her with _his _eyes and it took every ounce of strength she had not to burst into tears, her breath catching in her throat.

Catherine smiled at him lovingly, amazed by how much she cared for this life already, trailing her finger lightly down one side of his face. She reached the chubby folds of his neck and he squirmed inciting a chuckle from the back of her throat, clearly that was a sensitive spot.

Eli's eyelids began to flutter, fighting to stay open and awake.

Catherine shifted him in her arms so he was in a more horizontal position then proceeded to lull the child into a peaceful sleep.

She smiled sadly as she gazed at him, examining his war wounds: the light pink cuts and scrapes that peppered his innocently angelic face, his arms and hands too along with the nasty angry lump on the right side of his forehead.

Catherine could only imagine the deep bruising to his skin hidden by the vest he was clad in. The sight of these injuries on such a young child, her precious reminder caused an unfathomable level of anger to fill her entire being, coiling in her stomach.

Catherine shook her head ridding her mind of the numerous ways in which she could torture and torment the person responsible in order to focus all of herself onto Eli. That's when it hit her: she was holding Eli Brown for the first time, Warrick's _son_... 'Son' that word in relation to Warrick brought a beautiful smile to her lips.

Warrick deserved _this_, he would have made an incredible father to the baby in her arms of that she was certain.

One of the nurses chuckled, "Well...I guess the boy just missed his Mama."

Catherine's head shot up, her eyes flicking to the nurse who spoke: wide in surprise. She opened her mouth to correct the mistake but before she had the chance both nurses excused themselves.

Catherine looked back down at the sleeping baby she cradled and sighed heavily before sinking into the cushioned rocking chair by the crib.

"Guess it's just you and me bub." She addressed the slumbering child softly, a sad smile once again twisting her lips as that retched aching returned.

**~CSI~  
**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab  
**

Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle-Grissom came striding through the front doors of the Las Vegas Crime Lab, satisfied smiles painted on both of their faces.

After a mere 2 hours on their case they were able to close it and their shift had barely even started.

"Hey Judy." Nick smiled charmingly as they passed the receptionist at her desk.

"Nick." She smiled back blushing ever-so-slightly causing Sara to bite back amused laughter.

Nick rolled his eyes and nudged her, "Catherine in her office?" he asked Judy already anticipating her answer.

Judy shook her head, "Nope." She replied with a confused frown.

Sara's laughter ceased and she and Nick turned to Judy expectantly, their expressions puzzled.

Judy nodded, "Yeah she uh...she ran right on outta here a few hours ago." She informed them.

Nick and Sara exchanged curious frowns, "When exactly?" Nick asked turning back to Judy.

"Right after you all left." Judy answered swiftly with a nod, "She looked pretty concerned too." She added as an after-thought.

Sara glanced at Nick briefly, "Did she happen to say where she was goin'?"

Judy shook her head 'no' and Sara sighed.

"Uh...thanks Judy." She smiled warmly then turned to Nick, "Should we be worried?" she asked biting her lip while looking worried.

Nick shook his head uncertainly, "No?" he suggested also looking worried.

The pair began walking towards the break room, thoughts racing.

Sara's hand shot out and gripped Nick's forearm.

"What?" he questioned sharply.

Sara looked at him with wide panicked eyes, "What if it's Lindsey?" fear emanating from her and Nick cringed.

"Hey guys!" Greg greeted enthusiastically as they entered the break room slowly.

Ray looked up from his manila folder and his brow creased at their expressions, "What's wrong?"

Sara shook her head and Nick cleared his throat, "Uh...either of you spoken to Catherine since we left?" he asked sounding hopeful.

They both shook their heads.

"Why?" Greg asked dropping his half eaten sandwich. His eyes widened as he jumped to the first conclusion his mind formed, "Something happen to her?" his voice was hesitant, fear evident in his tone.

Nick shook his head looking confused, "Not sure. Judy said she ran outta here pretty quick right after she handed out assignments, hasn't been back since—"

"Didn't say where she was going." Sara added from his side.

Nick nodded, "And she looked..."

Greg and Ray exchanged glances, "It is Lindsey?" Greg questioned dejectedly, "Or Lily?" and again they both shrugged.

"Have you tried calling her?" Ray added walking over to them and they both shook their heads. Ray smiled, "Then maybe you should do that." He suggested indicating Nick's phone, ever the voice of reason amongst his younger co-workers.

Nick immediately pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 1, "Catherine?" he asked seconds later and there was silence as he listened, the others recognising the pitch of her voice down the line although unable to make out what she was saying.

"Where are you?" Nick asked and his eyes bulged at her reply, "You're at Desert Palm!" he cried in surprise panicking the other three in the room.

Sara placed her hand on his arm and he held up his hand.

"But—Catherine are _you_ okay?" he asked clearly interrupting her.

The other three watched with bated breath for his reaction, Sara and Greg fearing anything happening to another friend: family.

Nick sighed in relief and smiled, "Couldn't have told me that first Cath?" he asked laughing lightly, "So why are you there the—" he frowned as she cut him off, "No—No, Cath—Catherine wait. What do ya mean you'll—No, Catherine? Catherine!" he called down the phone then glared at it as he heard the dial tone ringing in his ear. "She hung up on me!" he exclaimed staring at the phone in shock.

"But she's okay?" Sara stressed and he nodded, "Good." She smiled in relief, "That's all that matters...we're all paranoid." Sara pointed out with an amused lop-sided grin.

"Why is she there?" Greg asked curiously and Nick shrugged.

"She didn't say. Was about to but someone distracted her and I..." he trailed off looking bewildered, "...I think I heard a baby cryin'?"

"A baby?" Ray questioned sounding as bewildered as Nick looked.

"What?" Greg and Sara questioned together.

Nick merely shrugged, just as clueless as they were.

**~CSI~  
**

**Desert Palm Hospital  
**

A half hour later Catherine remained seated, rocking back and forth in the chair, a still slumbering Eli in her arms when the hospital room door creaked open.

"Miss Willows?" Dr. Crenshaw greeted quietly slipping inside quickly.

Catherine looked up from the baby and smiled at him, "Catherine, please." She corrected him with a kind smile which he instantly returned.

"Catherine." He amended himself, "How's the baby?" he asked gazing down at the sleeping child.

Catherine's smile grew, "Content." She answered with a small chuckle, "Can't you tell?" she added sarcastically.

Dr. Crenshaw chuckled and nodded, "I can." His expression then changed from one of amusement to sombre.

Catherine's heart leaped to her throat, "Oh god. Is Tina dead?" she asked bluntly and the doctor blinked in surprise.

"No." He shook his head and Catherine sighed in relief, casting a sneaking glance down at Eli, "But she's still critical." He continued and Catherine's eyes fell closed. "She suffered some serious trauma from the accident. Several of her ribs were bruised, cracked or broken from the impact. One of those punctured her left lung: collapsing it." He paused in order for her to digest that information before throwing any more at her.

Catherine bit her lip in thought, rubbing a soothing hand up and down Eli's back, "Her surgeon fixed that though right?" she asked hesitantly.

Dr. Crenshaw nodded, "Dr. Avery managed to repair the lung but she is ventilated to allow the lung time to heal efficiently." He explained slowly and Catherine nodded her understanding. "She also suffered an open fracture to the left leg meaning—"

"The bone was protruding through the skin." Catherine finished nodding once.

Dr. Crenshaw smiled slightly, "Yes." He confirmed, "That was repaired but will need physical therapy in order to heal, the same goes for her dislocated right shoulder and her fractured left wrist."

Catherine shook her head, taking a deep breath as she absorbed all that information, "Okay so...how long will that all take?"

Dr. Crenshaw looked upwards, "That depends on Miss Garrett. There is only so much medicine can do: the rest is up to the patient. Dr. Avery estimated around six to eight weeks, maybe more."

Catherine's lips formed a thin line, "Anything else?"

Dr. Crenshaw glanced at Eli causing Catherine to do the same, fearing something was wrong, "Miss Garrett also suffered serious head trauma." He informed her gravely, "There is some swelling to her brain which we are keeping an eye on. If...it doesn't go down on its own...then we'll have to intervene with surgery, try to reduce the swelling."

Catherine's eyes widened at that statement, "Brain surgery!" she questioned aghast, her hold tightening on Eli.

Dr. Crenshaw nodded sympathetically, "Yes, but..." he trailed off and his eyes landed on Eli once again.

Catherine glanced down briefly before focusing her gaze on the doctor seated across from her, "But what?" she snapped, her patience wearing thin, already on edge.

Dr. Crenshaw sighed, "It appears that Miss Garrett has slipped into a mild coma." He revealed and Catherine tried and failed to stifle the stunned gasp that passed her lips. "Most likely caused by the swelling in the brain, if that goes down then the coma should end with it."

Catherine's eyes narrowed, "If?" she echoed, eyebrows rising, "Didn't you just say that you could reduce the swelling yourself if it doesn't happen of its own accord?" she questioned harshly.

Dr. Crenshaw shook his head, ringing his hands in front of him, "I said we would _try_." He corrected her gently.

Catherine slumped back in the rocking chair staring blankly at him, unable to believe that this was happening.

Dr. Crenshaw scooted closer to her, "I assure you Catherine, we are doing all that we can, which is as of right now, monitoring her condition closely and waiting for something to change."

Forcing herself to react, Catherine dragged her eyes to meet his and nodded minutely.

She glanced down at the baby boy in her arms and sighed, "What's gonna happen to you little one?" she whispered.

Dr. Crenshaw frowned, "Can't the father take him?" he asked looking at Eli.

Catherine inhaled sharply and her eyes slipped closed, "He's dead." She whispered barely audible.

Dr. Crenshaw sighed sadly, "Well then...aren't there grandparents? Aunts? Uncles?" he listed off the obvious choices.

Catherine shook her head, "Tina and her parents are estranged. She would not want them called never mind given custody of her child and she's an only child so..." she trailed off shrugging her shoulders, "As for friends...as a single, working mother you don't really have time for friends...trust me." She added wryly.

Dr. Crenshaw looked at her pointedly, "She's got you, doesn't she?"

Catherine looked at him in surprise, but also realisation, "Yes." She stated firmly, "Can-could I take him?" she asked deadpanned, "If there's no-one else? I mean it's, it's better than the system right? Especially after such a traumatic experience." She pointed out and he nodded.

"I'll make some calls." He assured her and went to leave.

"Wait." Catherine called out suddenly, halting his movement, "How _is_ Eli?" she asked now that she knew everything there was to know about Tina.

Dr. Crenshaw returned to her side, "That's what I came here for. That and the update, Dr. Avery would have come himself but he was called to an emergency surgery." He explained motioning for the sleeping baby.

Catherine frowned looking wary. Her eyes darted between him and Eli before she slowly and reluctantly passed Eli off to the doctor.

The boy squirmed as his eyes fluttered open just as Dr. Crenshaw placed him on the cushioned examination table.

Eli blinked rapidly and Catherine watched as the emerald orbs filled with fresh, salty tears at the strange face.

Eli squirmed again to get away but the doctor held him firm and the baby began to whimper.

Catherine was at his side in an instant: smoothing his hair, tracing his cheek, bopping his nose and whispering to him.

Eli kept his bright emerald eyes on her electric blues the whole time, giggling whenever she bopped his nose, smiling whenever she smiled, grabbing her finger playfully and releasing a single sob whenever she disappeared from his line of sight.

When he was done, Dr. Crenshaw handed Eli back to the waiting and anxious Catherine who took him eagerly.

Eli happily snuggled into her, burying his head in her chest, hiding from the doctor.

Dr. Crenshaw laughed, "I think he likes you." He stated the obvious with a smirk, gently tapping Eli on the head.

The baby squirmed and huffed loudly, gripping Catherine tighter.

Catherine rubbed his back and kissed his head, "Well? He okay?"

Dr. Crenshaw nodded, "Perfect. In fact he can be discharged since he never lost consciousness."

Catherine smiled widely, "Fantastic." And kissed Eli again, on the cheek this time and he giggled.

Dr. Crenshaw smiled, "I'll check with legal and Social Services then bring you the discharge papers to sign."

Catherine smiled gratefully, "Thank you so much." She said sincerely holding Eli close.

The doctor left and Catherine attempted to place the baby back in his crib but Eli was determined to stay in her arms.

Catherine sighed dramatically mock glaring at the baby, "You're being difficult." She informed him with a pointed jab, "Stubborn; just like your father." She added and he giggled.

Catherine laughed at his cheeky face, "_You_..." she bopped him on the nose again and he squealed, "...are trouble. I _feel_ it." She leaned in close till their noses were touching. "I hope you can come home with me." She said softly, quietly and Eli wrapped his chubby little arms around her neck as far as they would go.

Catherine grinned rubbing his back. "Thanks bub. I need a hug right now." She whispered into his hair, rocking them from side to side.

**~CSI~  
**

**Las Vegas Crime Lab  
**

"Hi Judy." Catherine greeted the receptionist with a smile, leaning against the reception desk.

Judy looked up from her computer screen and smiled, "Catherine!" She greeted brightly, "You're back! Is everything alright?" she asked leaning in close, eyes darting about.

Catherine bit back amused laughter at the woman's behaviour, "Uh...it will be Judy." She assured her, "I hope." Catherine added quietly just as a small giggle was heard from below.

Judy frowned in confusion, rising up out of her seat and leaning all the way over the desk to peer down at Catherine's feet.

Judy's eyes widened in surprise and Catherine smiled tightly.

"Could, could you page my team for me please?" Catherine asked politely, attempting to draw Judy's attention away from the giggling baby nestled securely in his detachable car seat at her feet, playing with his own.

Judy continued to stare at the baby until Catherine cleared her throat loudly and Judy jumped, "Oh uh...sorry Catherine." She apologized in a rush, Catherine shrugging, "I'll uh...I'll send them to your office." She nodded.

Catherine smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Judy." Before she reached down grasping the handle of the car seat, "Come on, bub." She directed at Eli, "Let's go." She hauled the car seat up, resting the handle over her forearm and heading straight towards her office.

Catherine had barely gotten herself settled behind her desk, Eli at her feet, before there was a knock on her office door, "Come in!" she called loudly and Nick entered first followed by Sara, Greg and Ray.

Nick and Sara took up residence in the two chairs across from her desk while Greg and Ray sat on the couch.

Nick raised his shoulders and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Well? What's going on?" he asked his voice portraying anger while his eyes only showed concern.

Catherine smiled apologetically, "Sorry if I worried you Nicky." She said sincerely, "Tina's in a coma." She blurted out blatantly.

Nick and Sara's eyes both snapped to hers sharply and Greg rose up in his seat, leaning forwards, eyes alert.

"What?" Sara asked, eyes wide in surprise, voice an octave higher than normal.

"How do you know?" Nick questioned elbows resting on his knees, eyes glued to hers.

Catherine bit her lip, "She asked for me." She told them honestly, "I uh...I ran into her before my shift and—"

"Tonight?" Nick intercepted, "Before your shift _tonight_?"

Catherine nodded slowly, opening her mouth to continued but was once again interrupted, by Sara this time.

"That's why you asked us if we had seen or spoken to her since the funeral?" she asked knowingly.

Again Catherine nodded holding up her hand as Nick prepared to ask another question, "No. Let me finish and then you can ask your questions okay?" she asked looking from Nick, to Sara and then Greg who all nodded.

"Okay." Catherine took a deep breath, "I ran into her at the grocery store, we needed milk and Lindsey wanted cookies so I popped in before shift." She explained quickly, "I literally walked into her and we got to talking. I found out that her boyfriend left after, after they found out that Eli was, was Warrick's son." She paused briefly, picking at her cuticles, "Um...she and her parents are estranged and she's an only child so...she's on her own, I offered to help." Catherine shrugged her shoulder clasping her hands together, "I know what it's like to be a single mother."

"That's why she had the hospital call you." Ray added from behind Sara and Nick.

Catherine looked over at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"What is her condition?" Ray asked scooting forwards in his seat.

Catherine exhaled sharply, looking upwards, "Um...her ribs are either; broken, cracked or bruised, one of them punctured her lung. She had an open fracture to her left leg, dislocated her right shoulder and fractured her left wrist." She sighed heavily, "She...also suffered a lot of head trauma, causing swelling in the brain, resulting in the uh...the coma." She concluded quietly.

Ray nodded slowly.

"The doctor said she's got a good chance but..." she shrugged again, rubbing her forehead in frustration, "I don't know."

"She _does_ have a good chance, Catherine." Ray agreed, eyes gentle, "But there's also the chance that..." he trailed off slowly as Catherine held up one hand to stop him.

"Yeah, yeah. I, I know Ray." Catherine shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the possibility.

"What about..." Greg spoke up for the first time, "...what about the baby?" he asked looking concerned.

Catherine chuckled nervously, "Uh...yeah, about him." she laughed lightly before leaning down, unbuckling the drowsy baby boy and lifting him up, waking him, "Sorry bub." She apologised kissing his head.

She settled him in her lap swivelling her seat to face her friends, "Say hi." She told the baby who merely jutted out his bottom lip, clearly unhappy about being woken up.

Sara's eyes widened and she gasped quietly, "Oh my god."

Greg rose from his place, coming closer to the desk, "Whoa." his eyes on the baby in Catherine's arms.

Nick ran his hands over his face, "Is, is that..."

Catherine nodded, "Eli Brown." She smiled sadly, gazing down at the baby, "Warrick's son."

* * *

'_As always, drop me a line and tell me what you think by clicking on that big rectangular button at the bottom there please?_

_Your feedback is greatly appreciated. :)_

_Rachel xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_'Hey guys! XD OMG I am SOOOO sorry for the massive delay but this chapter just WOULDN'T come to me. lol_

_I hope you all enjoy :)_

* * *

**Willows Residence  
**

Catherine Willows groaned into her pillow as the piercing screams of a demanding child assaulted her groggy senses, once again tearing her from that same bittersweet dream.

Catherine rolled onto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow, momentarily hiding from the world and it's wrongness before she threw off the comforter and stumbled out of bed.

She slipped into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth before grabbing her dressing gown and heading towards the room next to hers which had very recently been transformed into a makeshift nursery by her wonderful friends...who she paid with a night off.

The door creaked upon opening and Catherine cringed as it startled the distressed baby further.

"Sshh, ssshhh baby boy." She cooed gently as she lent over the crib and smiled down at him.

Eli looked up at her with wide and bleary green orbs, hot tears pooling in his eyes.

"What's with the tears huh?" Catherine asked as she scooped him into her arms and held him close.

The little boy immediately stopped crying and clung to her.

Catherine shifted him in her arms and smiled, "Good morning." She greeted with a bop on the nose.

Eli squealed quietly and giggled.

Catherine laughed, "Now _that's_ more like it bub."

Eli smiled an almost toothless grin and then that bottom lip jutted out and began to tremble.

Catherine rolled her eyes and turned to the door, "I know, I know." She muttered then kissed his head, "Breakfast time."

**~CSI~**

"Morning, Mom." Lindsey greeted with a smile as she pranced down the stairs.

Catherine glanced up at her and grinned, "Morning hon. Where you off too?" she asked looking her daughter up and down.

"Mall with Kristen." Lindsey replied as she plopped down onto the stool on the other side of Eli's highchair. "Hey buddy!" she smiled brightly at him, her enthusiasm exaggerated for his benefit.

Eli paused, turning his head away from the spoon full of baby porridge to look at her and squealed, clapping his hands haphazardly, missing a couple of times.

Lindsey laughed loudly and kissed his head, "Can I?" she addressed her mother and pointed to the breakfast bowl.

Catherine, surprised as she was, hid it expertly and handed the bowl and spoon to her daughter.

She watched her daughter silently as she fed the baby and entertained him at the same time: turning the spoon into an aeroplane, noises and all then switched to telling him about her plans: talking to him like he understood every word.

Catherine laughed when they laughed, the sound infectious and Lindsey looked at her with a goofy grin, clearly enjoying herself and Catherine felt this sudden sadness as she watched her daughter. Lindsey, now sixteen years old would be going off to college in two years...her baby was growing up.

"MOM!" Lindsey yelled loudly and Catherine jumped turning to her with a puzzled expression. Lindsey raised her eyebrows, "Where'd you go?" she asked watching her mother closer.

Catherine shrugged, "Just thinking."

Lindsey nodded slowly, "Riiight...I'll come visit ya know." She informed her and Catherine blinked, "When I go to college." She supplied knowingly, "I'll come visit, I promise."

Catherine chuckled shaking her head. She slid off her stool and walked to Lindsey, "You better." She warned kissing her head and pulling her close.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and rested her head against her mother's chest, "Pinkie swear." She assured with a nod holding out her pinkie finger.

"Pinkie swear." Catherine whispered back curling her own around Lindsey's then reluctantly released her.

They both looked down at Eli to find him gazing up at them with large eyes and they laughed.

"He's all done." Lindsey informed her mom, holding out the empty bowl.

Catherine gasped, "Already!" she cried turning wide eyes on him, actions exaggerated and he giggled.

Catherine grinned and reached for him, "Alright, bath time." She announced unbuckling him and pulling him free.

Lindsey smiled hesitantly, "Can I help?" she asked and Catherine paused.

"Aren't you goin' to the mall?" she questioned and Lindsey shrugged.

"Yeah but not for another couple hours." She glanced at the clock, _0830_, "It's way too early." She noted then turned on Eli with a glare, "I'm only up cause _somebody_ decided it would be fun to wake up screaming at 7:30 in the morning."

Eli stared at her, eyes wide and thumb in the mouth and Lindsey's glare disappeared, her face softening.

"C'mere." She reached out her hands and he dived towards her, "You do that on purpose don't you?" she asked rhetorically then looked at her mom, "He does that on purpose. He knows what it does to us."

Catherine nodded somberly, "Yes, I'm afraid he does." She confirmed and Lindsey sighed dramatically then grinned.

Catherine laughed, "Come on, before he decides that bath time is unwelcome too."

**~CSI~**

"LINDSEY CAN YOU GET THAT?" Catherine yelled down to her daughter from her bedroom upstairs.

"GOT IT!" Lindsey yelled back running from the downstairs bathroom to the front door.

She gripped the handle and swung it open, "Uncle Nicky!" she grinned at the smiling Texan man on the other side.

Nick laughed, "Hey Linds." He greeted pulling the teen into a crushing hug, kicking the door closed behind him.

"NICK?" Catherine voice questioned from somewhere upstairs, "I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!"

Nick nodded silently then looked the young girl up and down, "Goin' somewhere?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Lindsey blushed slightly and nodded, "Yeah, the mall with friends."

"You look nice, Lindsey." Nick complimented

Lindsey twirled for him with a grin, "Thank you."

Nick rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, "You guys eaten yet?" he asked casually.

Lindsey shrugged, "I've had a cereal but..." she looked at him seriously, hands on her hips, "Taking care of a baby is hard." She informed him with tired eyes and Nick chuckled.

"Oh yeah." He agreed with a nod and a sympathetic grin, "My nieces and nephews are hell in the morning. Adults can't eat till the kids have so..I'm guessing your Mom hasn't had anything yet?"

Lindsey shook her head slowly, "Nope."

Nick nodded once, "Alright then. CATHERINE?" he yelled, projecting his voice towards the stairs.

"YES?" came her far away reply.

"WHAT YOU WANTIN' FOR BREAKY?" he asked her as he pulled some pots and pans from her cabinets and placed them on the stove.

"UH...WHY?" Catherine's suspicious voice questioned and Nick could picture the frown on her face.

He looked to Lindsey, the young girl a carbon copy of her mother, and asked, "You're both fans of the good ole' fry up right?" Nick asked her and the teen nodded eagerly.

"God yes!" she cried, flopping down onto a stool with a smile.

Nick shot her his Texan-grin, "Alright then." and started on his masterpiece.

**~CSI~**

"Oh my god!" Catherine cried happily as she descended the stairs with Eli in her arms, "What is that heavenly smell?" she demanded smiling at Nick.

"Breakfast!" Lindsey chirped throwing another piece of bacon into her mouth.

Catherine's smile widened, "There you go." She whispered to Eli as she placed him in his play pen tracing his cheek lightly before walking over to the kitchen counter. "I am starving." She announced plopping down on the stool next to her daughter, gratefully accepting the proffered plate of food from her friend. "Thanks Nicky."

The handsome Texan grinned, "My pleasure." He replied tucking into his own eagerly.

Eli squealed loudly from the play pen and Nick turned to him with a grin, "Mornin' buddy." He greeted and the baby gurgled happily.

"He doesn't like to be ignored." Catherine shared popping some sausage into her mouth.

"I got that." Nick chuckled, his eyes still on the baby, "He really looks so much like Warrick." He whispered sadly and Catherine turned slowly.

"Yeah..." she breathed, "He really does."

Nick nodded slowly then tore his eyes from the baby and turned back around, "How's Tina?" he asked concerned and Catherine sighed.

"Still the same." She answered deflated, "I know it's only been a few days but...I'm worried."

"Yeah...you goin' to see her?" Nick questioned slowly.

"Yeah." Catherine nodded, "Figured I'd take Eli, give her a little boost cause apparently she can hear us."

Nick glanced at her quickly, "Want some company?" he offered gently and Catherine turned to him with a smile.

"That would be great Nicky, thank you."

**~CSI~**

**Desert Palm Hospital  
**

"You got him?" Catherine asked uncertainly as she watched Nick, expertly detach the car seat from its in car strapping and pull it free. "Huh..." Catherine smirked, hands on her hips, "Very impressive Nicky." She praised nodding her head slowly.

Nick sent her a goofy grin as he closed the car door, "All a part of my charm, Cath."

"Hmmm...I bet." Catherine agreed, running her eyes up and down his frame flirtatiously.

Nick shook his head at her, laughing when she winked before sauntering off in front of him, swaying her hips.

"You're a dangerous woman Catherine Willows." He commented in all seriousness as they made their way through the white hospital halls.

Catherine smirked to herself and chuckled, placing one hand on his arm, "Oh, Nicky...you have no idea."

Nick smirked back at her then shook his head, "Have you taken Eli to see her before?" he asked switching subjects.

Catherine's smirk fell and she shook her head, "No, I didn't wanna traumatize the poor boy but I figured...Tina needs her son right now so..."

Nick looked down at the baby in the carrier and smiled at his innocent face, "I think he'll do her the world of good."

Catherine followed his gaze and smiled sadly, "Yeah..I hope so."

All too quickly, they had reached Tina's room and Catherine paused at the door, hand clasping the handle tightly before she took a breath and pushed it open.

Tina was in a bad way: her left leg was in a cast, elevated off the bed, her right shoulder was in a sling, her left wrist also in a cast and she had multiple scrapes and cuts to her face, neck chest, from the shattered glass. There was also heavy bruising on her face, her head was wrapped in a bandage.

Fortunately she was no longer attached to a ventilator, her collapsed lung haven healed enough to have her breathing on her own.

"Whoa." Nick breathed quietly from beside her, keeping the baby facing away from his mother, "She looks...bad."

Catherine nodded slowly, "Yeah...and this is her doing better." She commented wryly, "At least she's breathing on her own I guess."

Nick seat the carrier on the ground and un-fastened the baby, lifting him into his arms, "Hey buddy." He smiled at the boy who patted his nose with his tiny hand then giggled. "You think that's funny?" Nick asked him reaching up to tweak the boy's nose, "How bout that, huh?" he did it again and Eli squealed happily.

Catherine laughed at the two, amazed by how quickly Eli had warmed to them all, minus Hodges much to his dismay.

Nick caught Catherine's eye and sighed, shifting the baby in his arms, "Look Eli." He pointed towards Tine with a reassuring smile, "There's your mama."

Eli turned his head at that word, his big wide emerald orbs falling on his mother's battered frame and the tiny human frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in fear.

Catherine's heart constricted at the face and she reached out to him, stroking his head, "It's okay baby. Mommy's just sleeping." She tried to assure him but knew it was futile, Eli wasn't old enough to understand what was happening. He was just scared.

Eli whimpered, his eyes filling with big fat tears and his bottom lip wobbled before he burst into tears, wailing.

"Oh." Catherine leaned up and kissed the boy's head, swiping away his tears gently as Nick turned him away, blocking his view as he snuggled him close.

"It's okay buddy." He assured the frightened boy, both adults glancing towards the door as Tina's doctor slipped in.

He greeted them both with a nod and Nick turned to his friend, "I'm gonna take him outside." He informed Catherine, "Calm him down."

"There's a play area on the children's ward." Dr. Avery suggested, "Colours, patterns, stuffed animals. It might cheer him up."

Nick nodded once, "That's where I'll be then."

Catherine smiled her thanks at her friend as he slipped from the room, then turned her eyes to the doctor before her, "How is she."

Dr. Avery smiled, "A lot better than she looks. Her lung is healing nicely, the chest tube should be removed soon enough and the brain swelling, I am pleased to inform you, has reduced itself significantly." He told her optimistically.

"She won't need brain surgery?"Catherine questioned hopefully.

The doctor shook his head, "She won't need brain surgery."

Catherine released a relieved gush of air and smiled, "Thank god." She chuckled, her eyes on Tina, "How long till she wakes up?"

Dr. Avery pressed his lips together, "It's hard to say. Every head injury is different so I can't predict that. It's up to Miss Garrett."

Catherine sighed, sick and tired of hearing that but nodded nonetheless, "Thank you." She said politely, shaking the doctor's hand before he left. Catherine looked back to Tina and sighed, "Alright Garrett. That's enough, time to wake up." She ordered sternly, "You have a son that needs you, a young, excitable little boy that's full of a near _endless_ supply of energy." She chuckled at the thought of the bouncing baby, "You don't got time for beauty sleep hon."

Tina remained still, her eyes closed as the machines around her beeped loudly in the silence.

Catherine sighed, closing her eyes briefly, then hesitantly reached out and took Tina's hand, clasping it in both of hers, "Come on, Tina. That boy's already lost one parent in his short life, he can't lose you too, you gotta wake up for him." she pleaded, squeezing the other woman's hand tightly, "And if you don't, then that boy will go to your parents, and I know you don't want that." She chuckled, "So wake up and save him from that, _please_." Catherine quipped with a smirk which quickly fell, "I don't know them very well, Tina, but I know they're type and they won't take him. He won't fit into their way of life so they'll reject him and Eli will end up in the system."

Catherine shook her head, disgusted at the thought of her best friends son growing up in foster care when he has a whole family who loves him, "The team and I, we've got no claim on him Tina. We're not what the court would class as his family because there's no blood relation and there's no legal document that states otherwise."

Catherine closed her eyes and lowered her head, "The system's not as good as it should be and I...I don't want Eli falling through the cracks Tina _please_, you gotta wake up. Wake up for that boy, wake up for your son."

**~CSI~**

Nick returned a half hour later with a sleeping Eli in his arms and found Catherine dozing in the chair beside Tina's bed, still clasping the other woman's hand. He bent down quietly and placed the snoozing baby in his carrier, strapping him in as quietly as possible.

Nick reached for the spare blanket at the bottom of the bed and draped it over Catherine, smiling sadly down at her.

His sad eyes moved to Tina and he winced, still thrown by the sight of her and his heart ached for the poor baby who was facing life without his father and his mother now.

Tina's hand twitched and Nick's eyes widened, Catherine jolted from her slumber as she felt the movement.

"Tina?" she questioned, throwing off the blanket and scooting closer to the bed, "Tina?" she called again and the younger woman's eyes fluttered, striking hope in their hearts, but remained closed.

Catherine sighed, dropping her head in disappointment, "Damn it." She cursed quietly.

Nick placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed "It'll happen." He assured her, ever the optimist, and smiled widely, "I know it."

Catherine forced one back then switched her tired eyes to Eli's sleeping form, "How's he doin'?"

Nick shrugged, "He's worn out. Seeing Tina shook him up I think and then he wore himself out upstairs, waddling about like a headless chicken." He chuckled, "I think he played with every toy there."

Catherine smile, "Yeah, I bet." She agreed.

"I could take him back to your place if you wanna stay here." Nick offered with a one shouldered shrug.

Catherine cut her eyes to his, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

Nick shook his head, "Are you kiddin' me? That little dude is awesome."

Catherine smiled widely, "Alright then." She nodded, "I'm gonna stay a while longer."

Nick nodded, "Stay as long as you want." He told her picking up the carrier, "I got this little guy." Nick bent down and placed a chaste kiss to his friends cheek, "Get some rest while you're here huh?"

Catherine nodded, "I'll try. Thanks Nicky." She watched him go quietly waiting until the door closed before turning back to the patient and watching her silently for a moment.

Catherine shook her head and sighed before situating herself back into the chair and pulling the blanket around her tightly, drifting off in a light sleep almost instantly, her hand clasping Tina's once again.

**~CSI~**

When Catherine blinked her bleary eyes open slowly she frowned not recognizing her surroundings for a moment before her eyes fell to the body in the bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, squinting in the florescent light as she lifted the hand with her watch and blinked at the time, cursing lightly: _3:45, _she's slept for almost three hours.

"So much for a short nap." She commented irately, shaking her head at herself as she snatched up her purse and slipped from the room retuning five minutes later with a horrible cup of hospital coffee.

Catherine sipped at the bitter liquid and grimaced, "Urgh! That is vile. I hate hospital coffee." She informed the unconscious woman beside her, glancing quickly at Tina and freezing, her eyes snapping back as she saw her hand twitch again. "Tina?" Catherine called sternly, placing her rotten coffee down and taking the woman's hand again.

"Tina? It's Catherine, can you hear me?" she questioned watching her face intently, "If you can, squeeze my hand." She instructed, straining to keep her voice calm, "Squeeze my hand." She whispered again and Tina did. Catherine's eyes bulged, "Good girl." She praised with a smile, her heart leaping to her throat, "Now, open your eyes." She ordered, "Open your eyes Tina, that's it." She encouraged when the eyelids fluttered, "That's it, c'mon."

Catherine waited with baited breath as the eyelids blinked open and a groggy and confused Tina glanced around the bright room, squinting against the light and Catherine's heart lurched.

Tina's dark eyes found Catherine's blue ones and her frown deepened, "Ca-therine?"

Catherine smiled, "Hi." She said somewhat awkwardly, "Do you, do you remember what happened?"

Tina shook her head, hissing at the pain that shot through her skull, "Ow, no what—where am I?"

Catherine placed her hand over Tina's to calm her, "It's okay. You're in the hospital, you were in a car accident."

Tina's eyes widened at the information, her gaze searching the room wildly.

"Eli's fine." Catherine assured her knowingly, "He was with you in the car but he wasn't injured. He's at my house with Nick." Catherine's eyes narrowed, "Do you remember Nick? Nick Stokes?"

Tina nodded hesitantly, "Uh...Warrick's best friend." She answered, voice hoarse from lack of use and she cringed when she swallowed.

Catherine turned to the small table to her right, pouring water into the plastic cup with a straw, "Here." She held the cup out to her, placing the straw to her lips.

Tina smile tightly and sipped, coughing as the cold liquid soothed her dry throat, "Thank you."

Catherine smiled, "I'm gonna get your doctor." She told her heading for the door, turning back when Tina called her name.

"How...how long have I been out for?" Tina questioned fearfully.

Catherine smiled gently at her, "Only a few days."

**~CSI~**

"Well, well." Dr. Avery smiled at his patient when he entered her room, "Miss Garrett, I'm Dr. Avery." He introduced himself holding out his hand to her, "I've been in charge of your care. It's nice to finally meet you." He smiled warmly at her and Tina felt the need to return it.

"You too." She agreed quietly, "What's, what's wrong with me?" she questioned timidly, glancing quickly at Catherine.

"What do you remember about your accident?" Dr. Avery asked her kindly, as he simultaneously checked her vitals.

Tina blinked repeatedly as she tried to pull the memory from some dark crevice of her mind but shook her head when it failed, "I—nothing."

"That's okay." Dr. Avery assured her with a reassuring smile, "You were hit by a drunk driver. He crashed into your side of the car." The doctor informed her gently and Tina's eyes widened. "You have a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist." He continued, meeting her eyes, "They'll all heal nicely but you will need some physical therapy to get your strength back, especially in your leg."

Tina glanced at Catherine again, who smiled encouragingly, and she nodded slowly, "Okay uh...what else?"

"You had some internal bleeding." He informed her, "Quite serious bleeding which we managed to repair. You also have several bruised and broken ribs, one punctured your lung which is why you have a chest tube inserted."

Tina frowned, knowing from her nursing that broken ribs—even bruised ribs were very uncomfortable, "I don't feel any discomfort."

Dr. Avery smiled, "You've been heavily sedated. You'll feel it all eventually."

Tina smiled wryly, "Great." She quipped sarcastically and Catherine smirked. "What else?" Tina asked meeting her doctors gaze knowingly.

"You suffered some serious head trauma." The doctor informed her, "There was swelling in your brain which was cause for concern for a while but it corrected itself fairly quickly." He smiled at her, "I do want to order some follow up CT scans, just to make sure there's nothing going on in there that we don't know about. Do you understand?"

Tina nodded, "Yeah um...do whatever you have to do."

"Alright." Dr. Avery closed her chart and headed for the door, "I'll be back shortly."

Tina exhaled deeply as soon as the door was closed, tipping her head back and closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Catherine asked carefully, "That was a lot to take in."

Tina scoffed, "Yeah." She agreed bitterly forcing her eyes back open to look at the blond at her side.

Catherine smiled, "What?" she inquired at the other woman's staring.

Tina shrugged and chuckled, "Nothing I—I just...I never pictured this." She admitted, "You being the one there when I wake up after something like this. I mean, we didn't really get off to the best start and we're not exactly friends."

Shrugging her shoulders indifferently, Catherine replied, "Well...sometimes you find friends in unlikely people." She commented, thinking of herself and Sara, when they weren't at each others throats, of course. "And us single mother's gotta stick together." She added with a wink, "It's a tough world out there."

Tina smirked, "That it is." She met the older woman's eyes and held her gaze, "Thank you." She said sincerely, meaning every word.

Catherine shrugged, "It's cool." She dismissed casually, "Now, I bet you're just dying to see your son, huh?"

Tina's face lit up, "God yes!" she cried desperately.

Catherine smiled at her, "Okay, I'll go get him." she picked up her purse and turned to leave but Tina called out to her, unable to physically stop her.

"Catherine wait!"

"Yeah?" Catherine questioned, turning back to the brunette with questioning eyes.

"He stayed with you didn't he." Tina stated, although it was meant as a question, "Eli. You took him in."

Catherine bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly worried that maybe Tina wasn't as comfortable with that as she'd assumed, "Um...yeah. Yeah, he—I just thought—I didn't wanna put him in foster care so..."

Tina sent her a watery smile, "Thank you." She whispered, sick at the thought of her baby boy being cared for by complete strangers and although she didn't know Catherine all that well, Warrick had and he trusted her with his life.

Catherine had been extremely important to him and that was part of the problem when they were married but now, Tina was extremely grateful for their closeness.

Catherine smiled in relief, "Your welcome, Tina." Then slipped from the room, leaving Tina alone with her thoughts and after what had happened, she had some serious thinking to do.

**~CSI~**

**Willows Residence  
**

"NICK?" Catherine called loudly through her house as she locked the door behind her, "NICK? YOU HERE?"

"Hey." The handsome Texan greeted her as he descended the stairs, "How's Tina?"

"Awake." Catherine revealed with a smile and Nick grinned.

"I told ya it would happen." He stated proudly.

Catherine rolled her eyes at his smirk, "Yeah, yeah. Where's Eli? She wants to see him."

Nick pointed behind him, "Upstairs with Lindsey and your mother."

Catherine frowned, "Lindsey? She back already?"

Nick nodded, "There was some sort of wardrobe emergency. I didn't ask any questions." He held up his hands and shook his head, "I don't speak teenage girl."

Catherine giggled at his words, highly amused by the slight fear in his eyes at the thought, "Okay...then what do you know?"

"She's goin' back out later." He answered with a nod, "Don't know where. Didn't ask that either."

Catherine shook her head, "You're so helpful." She droned and Nick smirked.

"I try."

Catherine scoffed, walking towards the stairs, "LINDSEY? MOM? CAN YOU BRING HIM DOWN PLEASE?" she asked, hands on her hips and heard a loud squeal followed by laughter and shook her head at how easily the two had fallen for that little boy.

"Hey Mom." Lindsey greeted brightly as she descended in front of her grandmother.

"Hey." Catherine smiled, kissing her daughter's head as she passed. "Where you goin' later?"

"Oh!" Lindsey chirped spinning around, "That's what I had to ask: can stay at Kristen's tonight?" she pleaded with a large smile.

Catherine pondered for a moment then nodded, "Course you can. As long as her mother doesn't mind."

"YAY!" Lindsey cheered hugging her tightly, "Thank you! I'm gonna go call her."

"Okay, but come back down when you're done." Catherine called after her daughters retreating form, "I need to talk to you!"

Lily frowned, "What's going on?" she questioned, bobbing the baby up and down on her hip.

"Tina woke up." Catherine informed her with a smile, "She's alert, she's talking, she can't remember what happened but that was expected."

"That's wonderful." Lily boosted turning her eyes to the little boy in her arms, "You here that sweet pea, your momma's awake." She grinned at the baby pumping his little fist in the air for him, "Yaayyy!"

Catherine laughed at her mother, shaking her head, "Alright Mom, enough. Tina wants her baby back so...hand him over." She ordered outstretching her arms.

Lily sighed, pouting like a child, reluctantly handing the lovable child over, "Fine." She huffed crossing her arms, "But he better come visit."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I'm sure he will, Mom."

"Sure who will what?" Lindsey chirped coming back down the stairs, cell phone in hand.

"Tina woke up." Catherine informed her daughter with a smile but Lindsey's face fell.

"Oh." She said sadly then amended with, "I mean yay! That's great!" but her cheer was fake and her mother knew it.

"Lindsey?" Catherine prodded and the younger Willows sighed.

"It's just...this means that Eli's gonna leave." Lindsey pouted sadly, "Tina's gonna get discharged and then she's gonna take him home and I liked having him here. He's fun." Lindsey beamed at the baby, "Aren't you?" she tickled his neck and he squealed, wriggling in Catherine's arms.

Lindsey smiled sadly, "I'm gonna miss him that's all."

Catherine tucked a lock of golden blond her behind her daughters ear, "Yeah...that's what I wanted to talk to you about." She said slowly and Lindsey titled her head. "Tina has several broken bones, and a pretty serious concussion. I doubt the hospital will release her without a support system. I mean, she's gonna be confined to her bed, slower, tired and she'll be starting physical therapy soon." Catherine shrugged, "You can't do all that and take care of an infant on your own."

Lindsey's eyes widened as she jumped on her mother's train of thought, "Sooo?" she urged, excitement building.

"Sooo...I was thinking, if Tina wanted to and if it was okay with you, that maybe I'd offer to let her stay with us until she was back on her feet?" Catherine inquired, lifting her shoulders as she watched for her daughter's reaction.

Lindsey grinned widely and squealed, "YAY!" she cheered scooping Eli out of Catherine's arms, "You get to stay!" she exclaimed exaggerating her voice and facial expression for Eli's sake who squealed in delight with her clapping his hands, excited by her enthusiasm.

Lindsey smirked turning to address her mother, "Eli's all for it too." She cracked and Catherine rolled her eyes.

**~CSI~  
**

**Desert Palm Hospital  
**

Catherine rapped lightly on the hospital room door, waiting for permission before she entered, with Eli on her hip.

"Hey." She greeted Tina whose face lit up at the sight of her son, her tired eyes brightening.

"Hi baby boy!" she gushed happily as Catherine brought the little boy closer, "Hey buddy. Oh I missed you."

Catherine placed Eli next to his mother, laughing when the little boy giggled, clapping his hands happily before dropping his head onto her lap.

Tina bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes, "God I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, stroking her son's hair.

"He really is." Catherine assured her, keeping one hand on Eli's back to keep him on the bed.

Tina nodded, exhaling slowly as she blinked away her tears, "Yeah. I just—I don't know what I'd do if anything—"

"I know." Catherine nodded, thinking of her own daughter with a smile.

Tina took a deep breath and smiled, "My CT was clear." She informed her new friend brightly, "Doc said I can go home in a few days but..."

Catherine squinted at the woman, pretty sure she knew what was running through her head, "But what?" she pushed and Tina sighed.

"I can't do this on my own." Tina admitted reluctantly, hating that she was too weak to care for her own son, "I can't take care of him like this." She shook her head in frustration, "I don't know what I'm gonna do."

Eli gurgled loudly as he stuck his pacifier in his mouth, only to have it fall out again. He huffed, his bottom lip jutting out in frustration before he tried again and succeeded.

Catherine and Tina laughed at him, and the little boy smiled at them.

Tina closed her eyes with a sigh, "I'm sorry." She apologized and Catherine frowned, "I don't mean to unload my problems on you."

Catherine rolled her eyes and placed a hand on the woman's arm, "Hey, that's what friends are for." She pointed out and Tina chuckled, "Speaking of...I think I may have a solution to that problem." Catherine informed her carefully.

Tina's questioning eyes met hers, "Really?"

Catherine nodded, "Um...you could come stay with me?" she offered with a shrug.

Tina's eyes widened but she shook her head, "I can't ask you to do that."

Catherine chuckled, "You're not. I'm offering."

Tina looked at her seriously, "What about _your_ family? Your daughter? It would disrupt your whole lives."

Catherine sighed, taking Tina's hand, "You said it yourself, Tina. You can't do this on your own, it's impossible and I already spoke to Lindsey and trust me, she's all for this." Catherine assured her confidently, "She's head over heels in love with that boy and wants him to stay."

Tina smiled, a small laugh passing her lips, "Well he is adorable." She boasted with a smirk.

Catherine nodded, "That he is." She agreed meeting the younger woman's eyes again, "Warrick was my family." She reminded her firmly, "And you're _his_, so that makes you mine too." Catherine explained, looking Tina in the eyes, "Let me help you Tina." Catherine begged, "For Warrick, for Eli...for me."

Tina listened to the woman's words, the woman she used to hate, despise and blame for the break-up of her marriage and heard the genuine sincerity in her voice. Despite their less than amicable past, Catherine was willing to disrupt her life and her family to make room for hers.

Tina shook her head wordlessly, unable to comprehend why and felt tears of gratitude sting her eyes. "Okay." Tina whispered quietly and Catherine smiled.

"Great." Catherine nodded then turned to Eli, "Guess what buddy?" she gushed and the little boy turned to her with wide eyes, "You get to stay with me a little while longer." She gasped holding out her hands and Tina chuckled as her son dived for Catherine, "You and your mommy are gonna come live with me and Linds for a while." She informed the garbling baby, "Would you like that?"

Tina smiled as she watched the last person on earth she would expect to come to her aid, save her with that one simply offer. Tina shook her head in bewilderment, who'd have thought she'd find such a dear friend in Catherine Willows?

**~CSI~**

* * *

_'Well? Drop me a line and tell me what you thought :)'_

_Rachel xo  
_


End file.
